


Plague Defense

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Roleplay [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illnesses, M/M, Purple Prose, Sexual Roleplay, We Could Have Had Husbands, disabled viren, excessive alliteration, not exactly cockblocked by parenthood but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: The king's appreciation could not be fully expressed
Relationships: Harrow/Viren
Series: Roleplay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Plague Defense

Lord Viren had thrown himself into the task of researching a cure for the plague that ravaged the kingdom. He slept little, ate and drank only when it could not be avoided, and took no notice of time's passage. He desired nothing less than complete devotion to the service of his beautiful, young king.

King Harrow observed how the task consumed his beloved mage. Viren's dedication touched him deeply. His example prompted Harrow to strive ever harder to serve all of his people. He also made sure to send servants to feed Viren and remind him to rest and bathe.

In his spare moments, the king visited his cherished advisor to eagerly to imbibe his latest theories and relieve him of potentially harmful restrictive clothing. After weeks of strenuous research, Viren presented the king with a remarkable artifact and an audacious plan.

The king's words of praise pleased Lord Viren greatly. The king's mouth pleased him still more. Yet the full depth of His Majesty's appreciation could not be expressed on the cluttered desk...

The mighty monarch bore his beloved to the wide, cushioned bench at the back of dark library. As the last candlelight began to fail, Viren found the fullness the king's favor thrust upon him, and received it in rapture.

Even this great measure did not fully satisfy the king. He would not rest until the High Mage knew the honor of being completely covered in royal regard.

Viren's voice burst forth in acclamation, echoing from the walls. Endearments streamed from Harrow's lips, filling Viren's heart to overflowing, as his pleasure-wracked body was also filled.

Even this ecstatic release could not cool their ardor. The fire of their shared passion was only banked to glowing embers, and they clung, and kissed, and stroked, and whispered, delighting in these private moments, undisturbed by the outside world.

Now Harrow's fingers fondled, and his soft, slippery tongue traveled over plains and peaks. Viren groaned and gasped, writhed and whimpered-

*****

"Is that your phone?"

Viren’s only answer was a desperate moan.

"Shhhh! Your phone is ringing. Where is it?"

"Ahh...in... the bedroom. With my cane, and a nicely chilled water bottle. I didn't know someone was going carry me into the office and do questionable things to the desk and..."

"Are you complaining?"

"No.”

Claudia’s message said, "Dad, I'm sorry, I know you said not to call tonight unless it's urgent, but all the grownups here are sick, and we thought Soren could just watch the rest of us, but mom says he's not a legal adult and it's too much responsibility and we'll probably all get sick too, so you have to come get us."

Harrow stared gloomily at the phone for several long seconds, then sighed deeply.

He said, “I’ll get them,” and started the unwelcome process of getting dressed.

Wrapped in the couch blanket, Viren nodded gratefully.

“Thank you. I’ll stay here and… initiate plague-control measures, I guess?”

Harrow leaned down and kissed him.

“I know you’ll do everything possible to protect this kingdom.”


End file.
